


【盾冬】恋爱关系的维持方法

by ziyia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyia/pseuds/ziyia
Summary: 在与罗杰斯特工进行了一个月的恋爱之后，巴基对自己的魅力产生了浓厚的怀疑。ABO，无脑🚗不解风情Alpha盾╳醉酒热潮Omega冬
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 18





	【盾冬】恋爱关系的维持方法

“我真的一点魅力也没有？”

巴基捏着手中的子弹杯，将余下的龙舌兰尽数倾入口中，浓郁的酒香顺着他下意识伸出的粉嫩舌尖四处漫溢，又卷了一缕空气淹没在唇齿之间。

娜塔莎头疼地看着面前的Omega，又往旁边试图在巴基身上揩油的Beta屁股上狠狠踹了一脚，“我怎么觉得大半个酒吧的人都恨不得我赶紧走，好借机来勾搭你到不知道哪里的宾馆床上。”

棕发Omega毫无自知之明地打了个小小的酒嗝，他面前的酒杯已经铺了满满一桌，那双迷蒙的眸子四处张望，似乎在确认红发女人的话是否属实，而被这双翠绿的眸子扫过的地方都会激起一阵小小的浪花。

“可是混蛋罗杰斯没有来。”巴基半阖着眼帘，身子仿佛要向后栽倒，最后却在完全掀翻的一瞬间又凭着良好的腰力直起身来，“说明我还是没有魅力。”

“他那种家伙怎么可能来这种地方？！别喝了甜心，他今天有任务，你知道的。”娜塔莎夺过巴基手中的酒瓶，重重放在桌上，“而且我不想再被他用那种比制法机构还正直的语气教训了。”

“他的任务...嗝，是个漂亮的小妞。”巴基虚握了下酒瓶却扔被娜塔莎抽走，他才发觉那是最后一瓶酒，娜塔莎听见他用俄语骂了几句脏——他最后毫无形象趴在桌子上，“黑发棕眼，魅力十足，我敢打赌她一定有东方血统。如果我是史蒂夫我就会爱上她——他会吗？”

“而那个小妞是个Alpha，罗杰斯的任务就是埋伏并把她抓捕归案，她是波士顿最大的毒枭，这可真没什么值得你担心的。”娜塔莎不知道自己带他来这儿到底是好还是坏，如果不是这家伙说自己闷坏了她才不可能让他喝这么多酒——即使他真的很能喝，也不能把伏特加当成橘子汁喝，“你喝得太多了，而且罗杰斯又不是故意隐瞒你的，他或许只是想保护你——”

“保护？谁需要他保护？！”巴基听到这句话，仿佛被点了引线的炸弹一样倏然弹跳起来，惊得周围的几个好事人又纷纷把目光投过来。

娜塔莎赶紧把激动的好友重新按回座椅，无奈地一一瞪回那些视线，在Omega含糊的醉后絮语中拨打了史蒂夫的号码。

“我就知道...一炮约来的Alpha就是他妈不靠谱，嗝...这才多长时间就已经不肯跟我说自己的工作了...”巴基抱着酒瓶迷迷糊糊地开口，他醉后似乎有无数的抱怨要说，细细听来却又总是翻来覆去的那几句。

而这混乱的状况全都是因为史蒂夫在和巴基确认关系近一个月之后的这次任务——他突然失去消息并且两天没有联系巴基，巴基气急之下揣着两把手枪就以同盟身份闯进神盾局，要求见局长弗瑞并把人交出来。

“巴恩斯先生，你作为我们的同盟，当然有权利查阅普通的任务，但很遗憾罗杰斯队长不是普通特工——请把枪放下，不然我们的沟通很难继续。”

弗瑞表示罗杰斯特工有机密任务在身，不方便向不能信任的生人透露。  
彼时巴基才发现，他和史蒂夫的恋爱关系只是一句口头空言，甚至还处于除了他们就只有娜塔莎这个“目击证人”知道的阶段——作为间接牵线人的斯塔克不喜欢管史蒂夫的这些事，他更想把注意力放在自己的家庭上。

而巴基被神盾局所有人划定为罗杰斯特工的“普通朋友”，和生人没什么区别。

而巴基和史蒂夫在那一次同床睡觉——仅仅是普通的睡觉——之后确认了恋人关系，之后他们真的去医院做了契合度测试，结果的契合度是98.3%，这获得了医生的称赞。

“我从未见过这么优秀的数据，”巴基当时站在旁边将双手抄在兜里面无表情地听着白大褂医生激动的言语，“你们一定是彼此最真诚的灵魂伴侣。”  
是啊是啊。巴基看向自从拿到结果之后就一直在笑的史蒂夫，两次见面都是在床上的深入交流。

可是第二次之后呢？巴基不禁感叹，史蒂夫·罗杰斯真不愧是神盾局出名的老古板，在拿到结果决定和巴基长久发展之后就变得清心寡欲起来，无论巴基怎么暗示他都只像是苦行一般无动于衷。

“巴基...这不合适，毕竟我们还没有结婚。”

——这是史蒂夫又一次被巴基逼到卧室的墙角无路可退，而且自己的领带还被心爱的Omega拽住之后，一脸正直说出的话语。

巴基·巴恩斯，二十八岁，业内顶级雇佣兵，美国神盾局的重要同盟Omega，在一个月内被比自己小一岁的男朋友以“没有结婚”为理由而拒绝了无数次亲密。

对此清醒的他表示，没有什么是和娜塔莎一起喝酒痛骂都不能解决的问题。

现在问题来了，而且至今没有解决，因为当事人已经喝醉不清醒了。

娜塔莎将趴在桌子上的巴基的一根胳膊搭在自己颈间，借着巧劲将这个不算高大却绝对结实的Omega撑起。

红发女Alpha一边撑着巴基往外走，一边听着他用四种语言骂脏话，她感觉眼前仿佛充斥了无数道混乱的白线汇成的细流把她的大脑都缠绕起来，直到一个十分帅气潇洒正能量的金发Alpha走了过来——

“你最好和他解释解释，那个女人的事情。”娜塔莎毫不客气地把巴基推到史蒂夫的怀里，将刚刚沾到身上的酒气胡乱拍了拍，单手叉着腰吐出一句，“如果他跟你说了什么，耐心听着，因为在他清醒的时候你绝对听不到。”

史蒂夫出完任务便接到娜塔莎的电话，一边感叹她的情报准确到他几时完成任务一边急忙赶往这里，一进这个酒吧就被扔了个人在怀里，当他打算避嫌推开时——

他发现那是自己的男朋友，即使现在这副温软的模样一点也不像。  
史蒂夫连忙改变自己原本要推开的动作，小心地将巴基搂在怀里并发现Omega的唇瓣还微微张着，无意识中又打了个酒嗝，他的翠色双眸蒙了层水雾，就那样直勾勾地盯着Alpha卷翘的睫毛。

“...嗝。”巴基眨了眨眼睛，咧开唇瓣笑得灿烂，他一把捏住史蒂夫的下巴故作老练地带着笑意开口说到，“甜心长得不错嘛，很像那个不解风情的混蛋——不，你比他还要好看。”

的确，在巴基清醒的时候他绝对听不到这些话。史蒂夫垂下头看着自己怀中傻笑着的Omega默默地想，原来自己是个不解风情还不好看的混蛋。

娜塔莎有些头痛地深吸一口气，她发现周围人的目光终于在金发Alpha来之后通通收回——有主却还敢来这里的Omega一般不那么好招惹，即使巴基真的只是来借酒消愁的。

巴基或许是感受到了Alpha熟悉的味道，已经在短短的时间内歪在史蒂夫怀里放心昏睡过去，史蒂夫还能闻见自己鼻尖萦绕着的酒香，他晃晃脑袋强迫自己保持清醒，冲娜塔莎露出一个微笑并表示改天请客吃饭，收到女Alpha的催促后颔首快速离开。

史蒂夫载着巴基回了自己的公寓——他们现在需要休息，或许。

史蒂夫艰难地将巴基抓在门框上的手扒拉下来握在掌心，听到怀中人不满的哼声时喉口紧了紧。

冷静，罗杰斯，把持住，罗杰斯，你现在对巴基的想法都是趁人之危。史蒂夫泄火一般咬牙切齿地把门踹上，感觉到Omega一瞬间的颤抖后将他直接横抱在了怀里。

巴基对突然的腾空也没什么特别的情绪，他仍然闭着眼，嘴里呢喃着的几句尽是些“混蛋史蒂夫”“有本事禁欲一辈子”之类的话。

史蒂夫当然没有想过要禁欲一辈子，这一个月以来他也因为巴基时不时的撩逗而十分煎熬——不过他从网上找到几条建议，比如“在恋爱的前三个月千万不要上床除非只是玩玩”“Omega勾引你可能是在试探你的人品”，诸如此类。三个月有点长，史蒂夫选择折中——再忍两个星期。

只是两个星期而已，保持冷静，罗杰斯，你能行。

Omega独有的细细甜香仿佛是世上最诱人的味道，史蒂夫几乎要沉浸在酒香和这种味道杂糅起来的甜水潭里，他咽了下口水，抱着巴基尽力压制欲望大步走向浴室帮他催吐，清理完之后又去帮他煮了醒酒汤，一切准备就绪，只差一个巴基·巴恩斯。

史蒂夫走进浴室发现巴基坐在了浴缸里，可能是因为刚刚漱完口的原因，Omega的唇上还泛着一层潋滟的水光，淡粉色的舌尖像正在散热的小动物一样在唇片后面若隐若现，随着胸腔的起伏一下下颤着点在Alpha的心尖上。巴基似乎是清醒了一点，睁着双绿色的眸子看向史蒂夫，领口的扣子还松开了几颗。

“要我帮你醒酒吗？”史蒂夫起了逗弄的心思，伸出食指戳了下Omega软乎的颊肉，在被巴基用一双无辜还带着控诉的双眸注视的时候彻底缴械投降。

他深吸一口气，试图将巴基打横抱起，却在无意碰到Omega掌心的一瞬间发现了近乎灼人的温度。

史蒂夫这才发现——巴基的确是很热，在白色浴缸的衬托下更是连脖颈都漫上了一层粉红，他张开嘴唇似乎是缺氧一般急促地喘息着，自喉咙中发出几声细小的呜咽。

完了。罗杰斯特工的大脑有一瞬间的当机。自己几天前出任务的时候，没有给他临时标记。

Omega热潮来临时会发热难耐并失去力气，此时的巴基就在承受这种煎熬——而且还喝醉了，完全只能顺从本能。

因为最近是他一月一次的热潮期……史蒂夫的眸光暗了暗，观察到巴基已经在无意识地扯着自己解了扣子的领口试图散热，他尽力撑起理智想要松开巴基的手转身出门去拿抑制剂。

可他被Omega发热的手掌握住了，诱人的腊梅冷香——这是巴基的信息素味——四处逃窜仿佛要溺死人般将Alpha层层缠绕。  
史蒂夫保证，他绝对非常乐意这种死法。

史蒂夫再坚持两个星期的立场已经不那么坚定了，他的信息素也在不停露出去安抚陷入惊慌的Omega，直到他听到耳畔响起了带着丝颤抖迷茫和祈求的语句。

“史蒂夫...Alpha...别走...”

哗啦。史蒂夫听到自己的冷静碎了一地。

Omega的外套早就被他自己扔在了地上，就这样他还在试图将衬衫脱下以缓解燥热。史蒂夫甚至能看到巴基单薄衬衫下微微挺立的淡粉乳尖，将这件里衣撑起两个小小的弧。

要命了。史蒂夫的喉结上下滚了滚，巴基还在握着他的手腕。Omega热潮来临时的力气约等于零，再加上巴基醉酒后迷蒙得厉害，即使吐出来也不一定清醒多少。

史蒂夫不知道在热潮期没有标记和抑制剂是什么样的感觉，但他知道自己硬了。

抑制剂是拿不了了，而且爱欲的味道几乎要把他的脑子点燃了。受到满屋Omega信息素的影响，史蒂夫将巴基略显粗暴地拉起，见他双腿还打着颤便放轻动作把他带进怀里。直到现在史蒂夫才真正意识到Alpha和Omega体型的差距之大，他能很轻松地将站在浴缸底的巴基圈在怀里，即使期间一直被Omega紧紧抓着衣袖。

“巴克，转过身去。”史蒂夫贴在巴基的耳边亲吻，低声诱哄着Omega缓缓转动腰肢。他没有管自己被始终攥紧的衣袖，微微倾身用一根手臂揽住巴基的腰肢，另一只手覆盖住他的手背带着按在墙壁上。

Omega还在他怀里小声啜泣着，衣领上沾着的酒精味混了清冽的梅香。史蒂夫顺应本能在他颈后胡乱嗅着，而巴基就随着他鼻尖的移动而小幅度颤抖。史蒂夫磨了磨牙根，竭力保持清醒放出信息素去安抚巴基。当他终于将唇瓣覆上巴基的腺体时，Omega带着哭腔的声音加上下意识的躲避动作彻底激起了Alpha的占有欲，史蒂夫将环在巴基腰间的手臂收紧，对着那块细嫩腺体所在的地方狠狠咬下去，信息素透过牙齿咬合造成的伤口钻进去，血腥与甜香萦绕在史蒂夫的鼻尖，他的手开始向Omega还未解开的腰带移去。

犬齿割开皮肉时所引起的疼痛让巴基有一瞬间的失神，标记成功带来瞬间的疲软让他脱离Alpha的掌控跪在浴缸的边缘。生理性泪水溢出眼眶又流进口中，他尝到腥咸的时候还来不及反应，下身突然袭来的凉意就浇了他一头冷水。

“史蒂夫！罗杰斯...我操你...操！！”

巴基被疼痛的标记和下身的暴露刺激得酒醒了一大半，然而还未完全清醒就发现自己撅着屁股正对着那个一直不肯碰他的人，半跪的姿势让他感受到腰间那根手臂的力量，同时也不禁借着酒劲开口骂出声来。

“史蒂夫...你他妈给我收敛点，之前一直装着不肯操我的是谁？你他妈现在...操！！”

就在巴基艰难扶着墙壁骂身后的人的时候，他感到自己的臀瓣一阵发凉，接着上身最后一层衬衫被蛮力扯开，整个人都被拦腰抱起，失重过后他整个人都有点发晕，只有后背倚靠着的隔着面料都能感到滚烫的胸膛给了他一些支撑。

所以现在是怎么个状况？巴基昏昏沉沉地想着，酒精让他在这种时刻更难思考。他在发情期被那个混蛋又一次临时标记了，这次史蒂夫出乎意料地很少说话。现在他近乎赤裸地跪在浴缸边上靠在Alpha的怀里，双手不得不抓紧身后男人的衣服布料维持平衡，臀缝还蹭着那个人已经抬头的老二...

“罗杰斯你他妈把我松开！！”巴基骤然缓过神来，他用肘弯抵住史蒂夫想挣开紧锢着他的手臂却发现完全动弹不得——他会在清醒的时候乖乖让这个人操？简直是开玩笑。

Omega在这种时刻的反抗无疑更加扩大了史蒂夫的征服欲。他一根手臂牢牢箍住巴基的腰，另一只手去解开自己的腰带并放出早就绷起青筋的老二并狠狠弹在了巴基的臀瓣间。

“我操你的混蛋罗杰斯！！！你就是个道貌岸然的...操...”

混蛋罗杰斯此时松开了对巴基的束缚，他吻上怀中人颈后的腺体，又用手指拨开独属Omega的嫩穴入口，方才的刺激已经惹得这里一片潮湿，手指顺着深处液体的流出毫不费劲地进入搅动，直到巴基低低泄出几声求饶般的呜咽。

Omega的信息素四处乱撞，巴基坐在史蒂夫怀里不耐地扭动腰肢，他背对着被抱在怀里的姿势完全失去主动，只得转过头去试图跟史蒂夫讲理。

“你松...操！”  
“我没听清，嗯？”

史蒂夫突然将他托起，对准自己昂头的性器稳当放下。Omega的身体不需要过多准备，他们自己分泌的体液足够润滑。  
巴基仰起脖颈发出一声低促的喘叫，史蒂夫粗大的性器几乎是一下就顶了进来。这还是他们两个第一次清醒地做爱，巴基听到耳畔Alpha的粗喘，热息喷洒在他的耳廓上激起一阵战栗，紧致的甬道猛被开拓引起他全身的颤抖。

他没想到史蒂夫的尺寸这么夸张——Alpha都他妈不是正常人吗？！之前醉酒被干的两次还没怎么注意，他现在只觉得这个人要把他整个捅穿。

“放松点，你能的。”史蒂夫的声音沙哑得吓人，他用手指拧了下巴基的腰肉，对于Omega一瞬间的颤抖十分满意，“你也不想我在里面一动不动，对吧？”

巴基还在尽力缓神试图用穴口吞下整根性器，事实证明不太可能。适应后的快感成倍地涌上大脑，他已经感受到龟头抵住自己生殖腔外的感觉——可这个混蛋的老二还在大！却一动不动！！操！！！

“你他妈倒是动动啊？！”巴基抬起臂肘顶了顶史蒂夫的胸口毫不掩饰抱怨，下一秒却被突然的悬空又弄得晕头转向。

第二次了——清醒地做个爱要换这么多方向吗？！

还没等巴基抱怨出口，史蒂夫已经又抱着他站在了浴缸外面。他能感受到自己体内胀大的阴茎也转了一圈，磨蹭过那一小点的感觉让他也勃起的性器就那样射了出来，白浊喷洒在腹间染成一片泥泞。巴基还没从这次高潮中反应过来，Alpha突然的冲击就让他的下一句话破碎在呻吟中，肉刃横冲直撞地劈开Omega的肉穴，巴基把双手都撑在浴缸沿上微微失神地抖着双腿，后入的姿势让史蒂夫的味道几乎将他包裹起来，两个人身体的连接处随着Alpha的冲撞所溢出的渍渍水声让他羞得睁不开眼。

“巴基？宝贝？听到了吗？”史蒂夫恶劣地环紧巴基的腰肢，故意边在他的体内撞击边贴近耳垂哑着声音低喘，“这样下去，你会被我永久标记的。”

永久标记？永久标记...巴基已经又有些不清醒了，他只能感受到体内属于Alpha的性器不断冲撞，而自己喉口低低泄出的每声都是缠绵的呻吟。他伸出舌尖小幅度颤抖着，耳垂上似乎被含住的湿热触感让他觉得自己像是一只被雄狮叼住命门的鹿——

“不行...”巴基胡乱摆着头用一副哭腔说到，难得对史蒂夫的行为有些抗拒，“不行...会怀孕的...”

他抬起手臂去推开史蒂夫却又因为没有力气险些跌进浴缸。身后的Alpha见状赶紧把他搂进怀里温声安慰，在听到Omega细声细气地说出那样的话之后暗骂一声，“宝贝，你想让我死在你里面吗？”

巴基不满地哼哼两声，试图找回自己的理智去抗拒Alpha的下波冲击，然而一声铃响打乱他原有的思绪。

史蒂夫挑了挑眉毛，埋在巴基体内的性器却是没一点消减的形式。他掏出口袋中正在嗡鸣的手机，故意拿近给Omega看，下巴搁在怀中人的肩头上低低笑出声来，“巴克，看看，斯塔克来电话了，你认识吗？就是那个怂恿我去找你的人——对了，有时间我得好好感谢他。”

巴基有些慌张地摇头，伸出一只手去抓那个手机，然而史蒂夫很快就拿开了，并且按下了接通键。

“队长？你在听吗？谢天谢地，我还以为你泡在温柔乡里回不来了，你最近有巴恩斯的什么消息吗？他来找过你。”

属于陌生男人的声线自手机里传来，巴基因为精神紧绷而全身的肌肉都微微收缩——甚至小穴内都一阵紧缩，惹得史蒂夫一阵闷哼。

“...罗杰斯你他妈在干什么？”  
“干什么？”

像是斯塔克的这个问题真的很好笑一样，史蒂夫咧开唇瓣凑近巴基的侧脸轻吻，满意地看Omega因为羞耻而涨红面颊却咬紧下唇不发一言，而后他恶劣地顶了顶巴基的生殖腔口，感觉到Omega往他怀里缩的动作后闷闷笑出声来，“当然是我棕发绿眼的宝贝甜心。”

斯塔克在电话那头沉默了一会儿，骂了一句脏就挂断了电话。

直到手机传来了“嘟嘟”的断线声响时，巴基才任由自己哭出声来。史蒂夫的龟头捣着生殖腔口的感觉又痛又酥，况且还有他在耳畔不时冒出的温柔絮语，“巴克，我这样干你舒服吗？你真的不愿意给我生个孩子吗？”

随着Alpha囊袋拍打在巴基臀瓣上的频率逐渐加快，他呜咽了两声一时也聚集不了精神，只得听见什么都应下来，“舒服、愿意...你慢点...”

史蒂夫低吼一声再次叼住巴基颈后脆弱的腺体，信息素的香味像是最诱人的催情药一样勾引着Alpha在他爱人的体内掠取更多。

“巴基，巴克，我的天使，你知道你有多美吗？”他吻着巴基的侧颊，用手掰过Omega的下巴舔过那张唇——湿润又粉嫩，因为亲吻的原因显得红肿可人，“我可以这样干上一整天。”

色胚。巴基张了张嘴却只吐出一声比一声高的呻吟，偶尔蹦出来的都是不知道哪个国家的叫床话，这仿佛给了埋头苦干的Alpha一句又一句高昂的鼓励，他在又一次顶到那个未被开拓过的湿热小口时靠近巴基的耳根问，“我能进去吗？宝贝，你想让我成为你的Alpha吗？”

巴基虚虚地瞪他一眼，脸上的水痕衬得他那双绿眼睛像是刚被打捞出的宝物。史蒂夫在惊叹的空余也懂得了巴基的暗示，他毫不客气地挺进Omega隐秘的穴口，粗壮的茎身完全捅进甬道让巴基有种马上就要被干死的错觉，生殖腔被打开的疼痛和刺激让他第二次射了出来，史蒂夫也在感受到巴基颤抖的瞬间将精液满满灌进Omega的生殖腔内。

“操...”巴基的手掌彻底失去支撑的力量，史蒂夫将前倾的Omega抱在怀里，轻柔地吻着他的棕色发尾和侧颈。

Alpha胀大的结卡在巴基的穴口，这让他们两个以抱与被抱的姿势僵持了很长时间，最终还是巴基的双腿先坚持不住，整个人都瘫软在了史蒂夫的怀里，史蒂夫顺势把他翻了个身面面相觑，不一会儿又都因为害羞别过头去。

“...我说，”巴基的声音好像被坦克碾过，是刚刚的呻吟造成的结果，“你是在等谁闯进来给我们来个见证吗？”

史蒂夫那副正经得不要命的德行又来了，他的脸到耳朵根都漫上一层浓烈的粉色。巴基见状嘲笑一样地咧开唇瓣想要亲上他，却又因为牵动腰肢而低低呜咽一声。史蒂夫不敢再有什么动作，托住巴基的臀瓣就抱去了床上。

巴基感觉到史蒂夫宽厚胸膛传来的暖意，醉酒和性爱之后重叠产生的疲倦让他打了个哈欠。史蒂夫拍着Omega的后背，表情有些凝重与纠结。

“有事吗？”巴基抬手捏住史蒂夫的鼻子，看见他皱起眉头却又无可奈何的模样闷声一笑，“有事就说。”

“那个女人真的只是我的任务，还有，”史蒂夫的眉头皱得更紧了，可是又实在没有忍住地吞吐出声，“你刚刚说...”

“说什么？”巴基好笑地看着他，看起来Alpha倒是性事中需要常常被照顾到的一方，那个女人有关的话也真的只是他的气话——

“...愿意给我生孩子。”

操。

巴基把脸埋进被子里没有回答，认命一般因为面颊上的绯红而闭上眼，Alpha的结还在他生殖腔里埋着，两人的信息素味道交织在一起，勾勒出一段旖旎的氛围。

“是真的吗？那你愿意和我结婚吗？巴基？”

“你他妈...”巴基抬起头来看着那双蓝眸，本来气势汹汹的他却又生不起一点气来，声音逐渐淹没在被子的边角与唇缝之间，“愿意，愿意还不行吗...”

“什么？”

“我说我他妈愿意！！”

下一秒近乎暴走的巴基就感受到唇瓣覆上的温热东西——哦，Alpha亲了他，这个金发家伙的幸福感好像都要化成实质了。

好歹现在他知道了，自己的魅力足以让这段恋爱维持下去。


End file.
